


reflections

by goldenred



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Loneliness, Lots of Hurt, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenred/pseuds/goldenred
Summary: tubbos grows up learning to be happy, until he loses the person who helped him forget what it was like to be alone. his reflection is the only thing that has always been there for him.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 49





	reflections

**Author's Note:**

> kinda proofread not really???
> 
> i dont use names cus im ~cool like that~ so if its confusing i apologize i DId in fact write this at around 4am

his reflection was clear in the lake. he was small, around 5 years old, looking at himself and trying to get a grip on life. the large lake was a comfort to him, he lived there, looking at his reflection daily as a time-passer. he missed his brother. many bees flew around him and kept him company, they were his friends. he began to get hungry, and lonely.

when a strange man found him, he didnt know what to think. he was being torn away from the reflection he had been so lonely with for so long. his body was skin and bone, being too small to understand how to get proper food out there. the man asked him questions, he gave short and simple answers. the man, with consent, took him with him to three other young people.

when one blond boy clung onto him, he didnt know what to think. his only friends were bees and the lake, not someone like him. he didnt know how he felt about the strange people around him, so he didnt talk much. he only accepted their home and accepted their food while they tried their best to help him. 

memories of his brother faded as time went on, he learned to forget anything about him as he embraced these new people to be acquaintances. the man who kept them all in line, the two who always were out in the field with swords, and the one who was always by his side watching the sword fights, watching the trees sway in the wind, watching the lake ripple from afar, because they werent allowed to go too far from home.

at age 8, they could go further. he brought the blond boy down to the lake he used to live at. it was a difficult walk, the terrain overgrown with weeds and fallen logs and even more weeds, but they made it. the blond had gotten many scrapes and bruises, he didnt know how this boy was still alive with the amount he got hurt.

they looked at their reflection in the lake. he looked different this time around, the lack of reflective things in his new home made him forget himself. his own reflection was finally alongside someone else, a blond boy, just like he was. he was happy to see it. he was so happy, he could look up and smile. he’d never felt himself smile before. 

the man who took care of him and one of the sword fighting brothers took off somewhere to live, leaving the other three alone. they stayed because they wanted to, though. the other two were off somewhere new, far away, but they wanted to stay where memories were. they were older now, and the eldest had plans of making an empire. his eyes sparked with dreams of running a nation.

war was hurting them. he went to his lake with the blond boy again. the war was hurting their reflections, too. he felt so bad to see his reflection to dirty and beat up ina uniform of a nation fighting for freedom. he looked to the blonds reflection. bruised cheek, blood dried on his forehead, dirty outfit, he didnt know how his friend was still strong, fighting a war with how clumsy he was. 

the former president and vice president of their nation were exiled. he was left behind by order of the new president, he wanted someone to do the dirty work for him. he felt bad staying, but he was afraid. it was a dangerous game he was playing, being a spy on the inside for the exiles.

he snuck the blond boy back to the lake near the country to relive the memories of being there with him. he tried not to think of his reflection, he tried not to think of how terrible their reflections must be feeling. they looked about as sad as the both of them felt. the blond bent down near the lake, he touched his own reflection in the water. he didnt understand how his best friend was still standing after all that has been taken from him.

after they’d taken their country back, the eldest handed presidency off to him and blew their country to nothing. he was gone, the eldest had blown up alongside the country. after everything, his vice president and best friend was still smiling next to him. 

for the first time in a long time, his reflection looked cleaned up and happy. 

what he felt as he stood atop an obsidian wall was pure fear. his heart raced as he told his own best friend to leave the country he had made, and ask their enemy to escort him off their property. he saw the look in the blonds eyes, he saw the betrayal he felt deep inside, he felt so guilty, but it was his job as president. he didnt know how his friend had been allowed back from his first exile after all the trouble he’d caused. 

running the nation was much more difficult than he’d thought without his friend clinging to him at all hours of the day. he now had no one to comfort him as he stressed at his desk late at night, no one to bicker with to take his mind off of being president, no one to be a teenager with. where had his childhood gone?

when he’d finally had enough of his loneliness, he decided to visit where the blond had been exiled to. he took the long nether path to finally see his friend again and hope to repair the broken friendship. the heat of the nether slowed him down, but he made it eventually. ripples of reality messed with his vision as he passed through the portal, stepping directly through the curtains of dimensions into the exile land. it felt quiet.

he looked around and saw no buildings, no dumb cobblestone towers his friend had loved to build, no dumb things. just a path. he followed the path to a crater. nothing good couldve happened here. the crater had a sign next to it, ‘logstedshire’ it read. it sounded like a town name. this is where tommy lived, what happened? where was he?

he looked around and saw another crater atop a hill, the remains of a tent surrounding it. why was everything blown up? he went back to logstedshire and looked around, a giant one block tower filled his vision. things added up in his head. tommy? missing. his exile home? blown to nothing. a big tower with no safe way down? he fell to his knees. 

he stumbled his way to the ocean, needing to see a friend. his reflection looked back at him, alone once again. it looked so much more sad than the first time it was alone, more tears, because he’d finally learned what it felt like to not be alone. he saw a singular bee fly back to wherever its home was. he wished tommy was there. 

he didnt understand why his best friend wasnt still alive.


End file.
